Bloody Rose
by Mistress0Scar
Summary: That red hair was the only thing keeping him going through the war. Now that Potter had dumped her, she would be his all his. For eternity. Except his little rose didn't fit inside his perfect nightmare, she fought him. So he started carving up girls while he waited. Waited for his lovely rose to come to him. What he didn't except was Draco Malfoy to get in the way. How dare he!
1. Light a Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make a profit from these characters. I however take credit for the plot and any character that isn't associated with J.K. Rowling.

A/U: here is my re written version of my old chapters one and two. I have made changes so please read again or you may become lost. Please don't forget to review, the lack of motivation is why I stopped writing in the first place.

cheers,

Scar

xox

* * *

><p>Two years. It had been two long dark years since Voldemort fell. She could remember it perfectly. His ghost like skin strained across his bones and veins, his eyes blazed with fire and hate. She had stood in the middle of the court yard watching the final battle; the love of her life defending wizarding kind. It would have been absolutely romantic if golden boy Harry potter hadn't cheated on her a year later. The girl shook her head as if to shake the memory out of her head entirely.<p>

"Pull yourself together you prat" she muttered to herself. The London rain had started coming down again. Grumbling she pulled her black cloak closer to her body. She had just exited Gringotts only to be met by a crowd of people. Her doe eyes narrowed, she pushed past people to find another official. "Weasley!" a familiar voice echoed across the crowd. People turned and watched Harry Potter wrap his arms around the slender witch. His hands knocked her hood off thus allowing a cascade of flaming locks to fall. She winced as he tightened his grip. "Harry what is wrong with you" she breathed out harshly.

He pulled back and took her face in, as if he was never going to see her again. The look in his eyes scared her. "I thought you were dead" he muttered, his green eyes aching for some kind of affection. "Well clearly I am not. Now let me go I have business to attend too" she snapped as she pulled from him to straighten her robes. Under the black hooded cloak a flash of maroon could be seen. She pushed past him and under the floating tape. "Red" a cool voice muttered. She looked to her left to find stormy grey eyes watching Potter carefully. "Draco" she nodded.

It was then she found the pair a very odd sight. Draco Malfoy and Ginny Wealsey polite to one another and better yet they were assigned to be partners. That decision didn't go over smoothly for the first few months of their careers. His family had been ripped apart while hers remained intact just slightly damaged. He had been a Death Eater in the war while Ginny fought in Dumbledore name at Hogwarts her last year. Due to the extensive damage to Hogwarts students were given privet lessons in Hogsmade, Ginny had graduating a year early along with a handful of others. She had decided she was going to follow Harry and become an Auror. Draco had no choice; he would either help defend the population of face prison. The pair was teamed up thanks to the opinion of the Minister. It was a dark day at least at the time it was.

Slowly they came to respect each other, then a case a year or so turned their relationship on it head. Yaxely was running loose killing muggleborns. The duo had caught the case and soon found themselves in the middle of London at the other end of Yaxely's wand. The youngest Weasley could still hear the scream Draco had let out just as a death curse sailed right past Ginny's ear. He had killed Yaxely for it, it was then when Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy became friends. Actual friends not just partners, that soon lead to drunken night spent telling each other out their lives. One thing lead to another and one night they had ended up in bed together.

It didn't interfere with their professional relationship and they had agreed it was a onetime thing. A onetime thing had happened more often than they would have liked. "Is it him?" she asked, his cool eyes met her brown ones. He wanted to lie to keep her away from this, but he couldn't they both knew it. He nodded and extended a hand to the body. A black man was already squat down examining the body. "When did he get here" she asked as the pair walked over to the man. "A moment ago. He isn't happy, this is the third body and we have no leads" Draco muttered lowly. "Minister Shacklebolt" Ginny said formally. She could see the gray in his hair and the lines etched into his face. How could she have missed him growing old? It had only been two years since he had taken office. "Ginevra, Draco" he nodded to each of them respectively. " Why haven't we obtained this criminal yet" his voice was low.

Ginny's mouth went dry and she licked her lips. "Minister…" she had begun before being cut off. " We are working on this case day and night. We have two teams on it; however we have taken the lead. We will get this guy" Draco had cut in, Ginny had been grateful. The Minister nodded and left to deal with the press. "What the fuck are we going to do" he muttered as she squatted down to the victim. Her body covered in bruises and burn marks. Draco moved her crudely dyed hair from her face. Her mouth had been sliced up to her ears and yet another symbol was etched into her forehead. Ginny looked at her hair almost memorized by it. The shade was weird, like it had a hint of orange.

The hair dying hadn't gone unnoticed by the entire department. Every where she went Ginny was watched, it had become quite annoying. Draco and she had gotten into a row about it last night after the typical drunken shag.

"Red he clearly is dying it to match yours" Draco said as he traced pattern into her naked back. Something suddenly snapped in Ginny as if he said something she didn't want to hear. "No its not! I am not the only fucking red head in this damn town" she yelled at him and she stumbled in the darkness trying to find her clothes. "Gin" she cut him off. "I refuse to believe some fucked up dude is trying to kill me again. I'm over it. This is stupid Draco. You're stupid." She screamed at him before leaving the man naked in his bed.

She knew she had over reacted but she was tired of hearing it. First her bother worried, along with Hermione and Harry; then Ron had the bright idea of telling the rest of their family. She had gone to Draco that night sobbing. Harry had threatened to use his fame to have her taken off the case. Ginny grumbled at the memory and rolled her eyes. "Dra" he held up his hand. She didn't need to apologize, they both knew that. Draco had touched a sore nerve and he knew that. He was just… worried.

The pair left the scene and headed back to their office in silence. The pair lost in their own thoughts hadn't realized they were being followed by a cloaked figure. "Soon my rose. Soon very soon" a voice whispered before disappearing into the crowd. The pair entered the Ministry and head down to their office. Upon their arrival, Alice Clearwater sniffed and turned her nose up at Ginny. "One day. I swear one day I will hex her" she seethed. Another memory stung at her eyes. Draco sat down opposite Ginny at his desk. He watched her for a moment then began the paper work to leave the girl in her thoughts. Alice Clearwater wasn't the sole reason why Ginny and Harry broke up, she knew that. But it still felt good to have someone to take her hurt feelings out on. It had been three months after the battle. Things had been great, Ginny and Harry were about to get their own place together. It had been three days before her birthday and the golden couple had yet another fight. Ginny had thought that since Voldemort was gone, things would get better but they didn't. Harry didn't like her around Malfoy and she didn't like him around Alice. The blonde was far from an ugly hag. Long lashes framed her blue eyes and her pouty lips made Ginny want to gag.

Three days before her birthday the fight happened and three hours after that she found Harry almost nose deep in Alice's own chamber of secrets. She had stood there in shock for a moment. The blonde moans echoing against the empty walls. "Potter" she had said her voice betraying her hard set face. He stopped and the colour drained from his face. "Gin" before he had even finished her name she was gone. At six that evening she had found herself drunk in a pub. The bartender had cut her off and summoned Draco. The blonde had picked up his drunken partner and took her to his Manor. He had been tispy himself that night and continued to drink when they had gotten back. One thing lead to another and she was on top of Draco and held all the power in that moment. It had made Ginny feel alive. She had never had sex with Harry that way it was always soft, sweet, and boring.

Ginny smirked at the memory, earning her an eyebrow lift from Draco. "What?" he asked confused as she laughed at him. "Do you remember my birthday two years ago?" she slyly asked. The elder boy smirked and shook his head. "We are at work Miss Weasley" he said as he felt her foot slide up his leg. She pouted and huffed which earned her a chuckle. Draco did remember the memory, he remembered it every time he wasn't with her. He felt a familiar stir in the pit of his abdomen. He looked at the picture from their crime scene; this was no time to want the little minx who sat in front of him. "Draco lets go eat. I'm hungry" she finally said. He nodded and moved to grab their cloaks and found himself chest to face with Alice Clearwater. "Draco" the blonde cooed softly. His face hardened she had been trying to sleep with him the last two weeks.

Once she had tried and he went to Ginny and took her there on her kitchen counter. Heated passion he hadn't felt since he flew a broom at Hogwarts. "Yes Clearwater?" he asked as Ginny came to get her cloak. The red head's face twisted in the most un-Ginny like face he had ever seen. "I was wondering if you're free tonight around seven" she replied smoothly as she eyed Ginny. The red heads face turned bright pink; it wasn't hard to get under her skin. "I am. However I am not free to be with you. Gin" he said before offering his partner his arm. She took it looking smug at Alice. The blonde glared at the pair as they walked out of the office. "Just wait Weasley. Just you wait" Alice muttered darkly before leaving herself.

The pair of Aurors walked down the main part of Diagon Alley. Draco lead her to the Glass Slipper, their usual lunch spot. The first time Draco had taken her there she figured out she was in love with the desserts. They were seated at a table facing the street, neither sitting with their back to the door. Typical Auror move she thought with a chuckle. "What can I get for you two?" the waitress asked sweetly. She was shorter then Ginny with brown hair and green years. The young girl couldn't have been older then twenty-five, but she see turned into a school girl with one look at Draco Malfoy. Ginny peered over her menu to take in the features she already knew by heart. His nose was angled slightly after Hermione punched him her second year at Hogwarts. He had high cheek bones and a chiseled jaw line. She could see his five o clock shadow hadn't been shaved from the night before. He looked tired, it was the first she had noticed it. They had been up till one but she had left soon after that. She had slept in her own bed but he looked as if he had been up all night. "I will have the steak with a salad on the side" he replied as he handed the waitress the menu. The brown haired girl cleared her throat and looked at Ginny. "I will have the shrimp with a salad as well" she told the waitress as she handed the menu back. The waitress smiled at Draco, who ignored it. After the girl left Ginny sighed "I think you broke her heart Draco." she said between a soft giggle.

"Why must all women act like they don't have a brain?" he asked as he watched people out the window. Ginny huffed and poked his arm. "I will have you know I don't act like that around you" she said in a fake hurt voice, he looked over at her. Her hair framed her face perfectly; her nose and cheeks were dusted with freckles he had actually come to adore. Her doe eyes were honey coloured something he always thought was memorizing. She arched an eyebrow at him and cocked her head to the side. "Potter was a fool to let you go" he whispered as their food arrived. She absorbed what he had said to her as the pair ate in silence. They had agreed it was sex, no feelings. Just sex between friends when they needed it, but neither could deny they had gotten closer. She had met his mother a few weeks ago a regal women who held her head high despite what people said about her or her husband. Her thumb toyed with her ring finger. Almost two years later she still felt the odd feeling of having a ring on it. Harry and Ginny had gone shopping for a ring to be sized and she thought she had found the perfect one. Then her dream shattered and she ended up crawling into bed with Draco Malfoy. He watched her thumb knowing what she had been thinking about. He could feel the taste of bile more in his throat.

"Draco. Why haven't you dated anyone?" she suddenly asked. Their separate lives from each other were never spoken about; neither wanting to know if the other was sleeping with someone else. He studied her for a moment, than he cleared his throat. "No one else puts up with my…. Personality" he finally said. She laughed; it was true Draco Malfoy was a pain in the ass like he had been at school. But he wasn't a bad guy, he had his moments. For example, last year for her birthday he had ordered three dozen sunflowers for her birthday and had it delivered it to the office in front of Potter and Alice. There was no card and all the women gushed about it, saying she had a secret admirer. But Ginny knew who had done the deed; the paid had gone to dinner that night and dancing at a muggle club as well.

"Oh I think you're not giving yourself credit" she said with a dumb grin on her face. He furrowed his eyebrows and watched her. "What were you just thinking about?" he asked her, she giggled. "I was thinking about my birthday last year. I still have three of the flowers you know. I dried them and put them in a vase" she admitted sheepishly. Her face blushed red and he smiled. "I am glad you liked them so much" the couple continued to finish their dishes before the waitress came back. "Any dessert?" she asked eyeing Draco once more. He looked at Ginny and smirked. "A slice of White cake, with two spoons please" the waitresses face fell slightly as she left. Ginny lost it and began to laugh again. "Draco I think you actually broke her heart at time!" she exclaimed laughing. "Too bad you have captured it first" he wiggled his eyebrow at her as she laughed even harder. Leave it to Draco Malfoy to know how to get Ginny Weasley laughing; he was almost as bad as Fred and George. How she missed the two together at that thought her laughter faded. "Can we stop at the shop?" she asked her face crest fallen. She wouldn't look him in the eyes now, he squeezed her hand. Losing Fred had really impacted Ginny, he had found out how close the twins and Ginny had been. "Anything you want, love" he whispered as the cake was brought out. They shared the piece, Draco then paid and they left. The couple enjoyed the sun that had decided to show itself.

"MALFOY!" a voice screamed out. Draco whirled around to find Neville Longbottom racing toward the pair. Ginny watching in horror as Neville collided with him. "Neville what the hell is the matter with you?!" Draco exclaimed as the pair of boy landed on the ground. Ginny helped them up and brushed off Neville's cloak. Neville Longbottom had grown into himself, standing at 6'3 the same height as Draco; he had lost all of his baby fat. He had leaned and toned out it had made Ginny smile. She had remembered when Luna had first laid eyes on Neville. The pair had been in love ever since, it warmed Ginny's heart. "It's Lun. That guy, he tried….." he stopped speaking. Ginny shook her head confused. "Longbottom, tell us that again slowly" Draco asked he moved closer to Ginny, her hands had begun to shake. Neville gulped and huffed once again. "Luna. The guy you have been chasing, he tried to take Luna. She's at the Hospital now." Ginny's heart stopped. Her breath quickened and her hands curled into fists. "Is she…" her voice trailed off as Neville shook his head. "No. the charms she had place on the apartment stopped him. But he hit her with a few nasty curses before he got away. She is asking for you" Neville said before laying a hand on his friends shoulder. "And everyone said she was Looney for the charms" Ginny barked out before she disappeared from the street. Draco nodded to Neville and the boys followed suit.

* * *

><p>I just simply couldn't kill Luna. I think her and Neville are just the cutest couple. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, the next chapter will be up later tonight!<p> 


	2. Burning with Gasoline

Disclaimer on my first chapter still stands. .-.

Please don't forget to review! I hope you enjoy this chapter, a warning though. There is smut at the end of the chapter. )

love,

scar xoxo

* * *

><p>Ginny scratched up her nose, the smell of disinfectant hung in the air like death. The red head followed by two boys moved their way down the vast corridors of St Mungo's hospital. "I'll kill him" she growled as they turned another corner. "She is in the room on the left" Neville said as Ginny moved for the door. The boys left the younger girl go in alone, Ginny appreciated it. Luna had been the one person Ginny could tell anything too and she did. She spilled her guts the night after Harry's affair and her shag with Draco.<p>

The lights were off but the curtains were open. Sunshine filled the room and a young blonde girl sat on the window ceils and basked in it. She turned her head and smiled. The two women rushed to embrace each other. "Oh Luna I am so sorry" Ginny tearfully muttered into her friends tangled hair. Luna chuckled and pulled away from Ginny. Her blue eyes danced in delightment making Ginny's eyebrows furrow. "What" the red head demanded. Luna just grimed and placed a hand on her stomach. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she shrieked. "LUNA!" the noise startled the two boys who busted in. The pair of girls had dissolved into giggles and tears. Neville and Draco looked at one another then back to the girls. "What happened" Neville asked confused, Draco leaned on the door way to watch the pair of girls. In school Luna was the outcast, she was odd. Well she still was odd but Draco had come to respect the young witch. "You Mr. Longbottom are going to be a father" Luna said in her usually dreamy tone. Neville's face drained.

"I-I-I" he sputtered out. Draco laughed and slapped him on the back. "Congratulation mate!" he said laughing. Neville nodded and sat down looking dazed. Ginny and Luna laughed at the boy, they were fully aware in a few moment Neville would race down the halls to inform his parents. "I'm going to be a dad" he whispered softly, Draco raised an eyebrow at the boy. He wasn't acting like how he was supposed to. "Why don't you go tell your mum and dad" Luna offered as she laid a hand on his own. Neville looked up at her and grinned. "Yeah" he said before kissing her goodbye and leaving the three in the room. Draco watched the boy move down the hallway in a daze and then looked at the girls. "What was that about?" he asked confused. Luna shook her head and smiled softly. "Neville's parents weren't around when he was a child. They had found themselves on the other end of Bellatrix's wand during the first Great War. They live here at St Mungo's. They don't recognize their son, but he visits anyway." Luna's voice was airy but the sadness still rang out. Draco looked away from her in shame. He knew what his aunt was capable of.

Ginny pated his hand and smiled at him. He half smiled and sat down in the chair Neville had occupied lost in his own thoughts. "Luna I am so sorry this…" Ginny's voice trailed off and Luna held up her hand. "It's alright. Those charms you gave me saved my life. And my child's" she said placing her hands on her stomach. Looking back up Luna smiled at Ginny once more. "I have some information for you. The symbols that were etched into those poor girls head have appeared somewhere else too. It was an old muggle case that was never solved. The muggles dubbed him the Zodiac killer. I did some research, he never carved up his victims like your guy is doing. But I found it odd that he would use a muggle case as inspiration. My theory is that he isn't a wizard or witch who doesn't like muggles. I am guessing maybe a muggle born, a half blood or squid" Draco's head shot up. "That's it" he exclaimed the girls looked at him confused.

"The last serial killer in our world had been Marcus Albrax. He used magic, that was what was puzzling me. This guy doesn't use magic, he doesn't it by hand. By using his hands this personal to him. " Draco stated. Ginny thought for a moment and turned to Luna. "Did you see his face?" she asked, the blonde girl shook her head no. "I didn't I wish I had. I just blacked out" Ginny placed a comforting hand on Luna's shoulder. "You had a baby to worry about. I'll go the flat and pick up some things. Can you stay with your dad?" Ginny asked, Luna blushed. "Neville and I were in the process of getting a house. We signed the papers this morning before the break in" Luna said. Ginny smiled at her friend. "Well then I'll stop by George's and get more charms and wards. Anything else you'd like?" Ginny asked and Draco stood up to leave.

"No we'll be alright; the Healer said I could leave if I wanted too. I'll send you the directions viva the Gallon" Luna said before hugging her friend goodbye. "Congratulations Luna" Draco said. "Thank you Draco" Luna said before nodding to him. Draco and Ginny left the Hospital and traveled back to Diagon Alley to meet with Ginny's elder brother George. "What do you do to say sorry to someone?" Draco finally asked cutting the silence. "What do you mean? You say sorry silly" Ginny replied shaking her head before Draco grabbed her hand. "No to Neville. I want to apologize for what Bella did." They were both silent after that. Ginny intertwined her fingers with him. "I'll help you pick out a baby gift, something that has meaning for Neville. He'll love it, I promise" Draco nodded but said nothing. The paid continued to walk holding hands. Draco was not one for open affection, but the news of Bella's hobby struck home with him. Ginny could see it on his face.

"Here we are!" she exclaimed excitedly. She rushed through the door leaving Draco alone in the street. His hand where hers had been was tingling. He stared at it for a moment then walked inside to be greeted by a crowd of people. He looked over the heads of other customers to find Ginny being swirled in the air by George. "Georgie!" she laughed. At nineteen Ginny, still had a child like perspective on the world sometimes. Even after all she had been through during Hogwarts occupation by Death Eaters. Tortured, beaten, and abused Ginny took the brunt of many things. When the Order won a small fight, Ginny and a few others were punished by the Carrows. The first night they were together, his fingers traced the evidence of their torture while she slept.

The familiar bubble of hatred grew in his chest. He had found Amycus Carrow on his own time months after that. The blonde boy beat the living shit out of him before turning him in. His knuckles and hands bloodied from the abuse. Ron Weasley took Carrow in but said nothing about the wounds the man had. Even after he spied Draco's hands, the elder Weasley said nothing but nodded to him. They would never be friends, but the pair had come to some kind of silent agreement.

"Draco quit staring into space" Ginny said shaking her head and George stocked a basket up with a bunch of wards, charms and other knick knacks. He stuck his tongue out and began to play with a Pigmy Puff, or whatever they called it. The fluffy pink thing cooed at him softly. "I think it likes you Malfoy" George said laughing; Draco blushed and put it down before walking over to the register with Ginny. "Alright Gin-bug, it will be 200" She nodded and pulled out her purse. Draco watched her carefully. He had always thought the Weasley's had been poorer then dirt, but since the war they had become well off thanks to their children's contributions. George and Fred's store had become a huge success, their father Arthur got a promotion and gets to fiddle with muggle things all day. Percy got a promotion, from what Ginny told him Bill works as an ambassador for France, Charlie still works with dragons as research and the two younger children had become Aurors.

"Thanks George" She smiled. Draco nodded to him and George did the same. "How is everything" Ginny asked cautiously. George had been admitted to St Mungo's for six months after the war, he had a hard time coping without Fred. "Good. Miss him still. Oh! Look at what Colin Creevy's parents sent me a few days ago!" he exclaimed. The name made Ginny flinch. She had almost killed Colin her first year. Draco placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. George pulled out an oversized picture from behind the counter. It was a picture of Fred and George laughing as rockets blasted around them. It was when they had quit school and went after Umbridge. Colin had taken a pretty good photo of the pair flying around. "They said they had found a roll of film in his room after his death" George said. He couldn't help but smile at his twin. Ginny watched Freddie zip around the room setting of fireworks as George laughed.

"He would be very proud of you" she said and heart caught in her throat. George looked at her; there is was the sadness back in Ginny's eyes. "He'd be more proud of you. Look you tamed the ferret" he said laughing back the tears. Draco even chuckled. "Alright. Alright we have to be going" Ginny said in between laughs. She hugged and kissed her brother goodbye, Draco shook his hand and the pair left. "I wish he would meet someone" Ginny finally said softly carrying her parcel. Draco took is from her and offered her his arm. "He will, in his own time. I have a feeling she will be his missing Fred" Draco said softly as they made their way back to the office.

Upon reaching her desk, Ginny sent and owl with her package straight to Luna after checking the magical gallon they used in school. "So now what?" she asked Draco who had become setting up a board for the case again. He was quite for a moment then looked at her. "He wants you. The fact he went after Luna just solidifies the possibility Red." At the sound of her nickname he gave her she sighed and slipped in to her chair. Taking her heels off, she put her feet up and looked at the board. "Fine. Let's say you're right. I don't know anyone who would want to do something like this. Its….. dark" her voice trailed off. He nodded in agreement. The pair of them stared at the board for a while before Ron entered the room. "Gin-bug" he said softly. His voice shook her from her stare. "Hey Ron, what's up?" she asked looking up at him. His face was grim, as if he just saw a ghost.

"This case…." He stopped, she narrowed her eyes slightly. He was going to ask her to drop it and give it to someone else. "I am worried about you" he finally said. She let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "He went after Luna and she was pregnant. I am taking him down for that" she said darkly staring at the dead girl's faces. "Watch her" he said to Draco. The blonde boy nodded and watched him walk in to the head Auror's office with Harry Potter. "If I get taken of this case and they get it, I'll hex both of them into next week" she said glumly. "You won't" Draco stated matter of factly, Ginny shot him a confused look. "He made a mistake by attacking Luna. It's the first break we have had because of you. If they take you off. He may stop and we'll never catch him." His voice echoed in her ears. She was watching him pin a few more pictures and draws lines connecting each one with his wand. "We need to do some more research on this muggle Zodiac" they both nodded in agreement.

"So what are you doing tonight at seven" Ginny said as she leaned forward on the desk so her butt stuck up in the air. Her head rested in her hands and she had a sly smile on her face. He turned too looked at her, that familiar heat brewing in his abdomen. "You" he replied with a smirk before turning around and drawing another line. "Good answer" she said slipping back into her chair properly. The day dragged on, Ginny had been the first to leave for the night, she winked at him before leaving and he chuckled. The clock struck six and he stretched his arms up.

It was time to go home. Taking is cloak, the Prince of Slytherin made his way to the oversize fire place in the lobby of the Ministry. Taking a hand of flood powerd, Draco stepped in and threw it at the ground. "Malfoy Manor" he voice rang out clearly as the green flames swallowed him whole, he hated floo travel. But with the case going how it was it was the safest way to travel. He stepped out of his family room's fire place and shook off the power. "Draco?" a female's voice called out. "It's me mother" he responded. She was still afraid, still afraid one day Voldemort would appear in their home. The young Malfoy heir took great care to up the security of his home.

He had spent months charming every crack in the house. He was afraid too, at least at first we was. But Potter's scar hadn't pained him, he was gone. They all had to learn to accept the past a move on. For Naricssa Malfoy the was hard to do. His parent's marriage failed before it even started. Lucius was a hard man to love, and Draco always suspected there was another before Lucius. His mother loved him while is father took a handoff approach to his upbringing. "Oh dear home was your day?" the elder blonde women asked as she rounded the corner into the room. Her blue eyes had lost their luster he had known in his youth and her skin began to betray her age. "Luna Lovegood was attacked this afternoon. She is pregnant" he responded. Naricssa looked horrified at the new. "Is she alright?" she whispered. Naricssa was good at many things, but her favorite thing to be good at was being a mother. After she had Draco, Lucius had come home drunk one night. She had refused him, and he beat her. The wounds had caused her to become barren, it would crush Naricssa's dream of having anymore children.

"She is fine, the baby is healthy. I… I am sending a gift if you'd like to pick one out yourself." Draco said awkwardly. Narcissa smiled softly at her son, how he had changed in the years since the war. No longer was his father standing before her. No, it was Draco standing before her. "She was dating Neville Longbottom correct? I knew his mother Alice. Lovely women! Actually I think I may have old pictures of Alice and I" Narcissa's voice carried off. "You were friends?" Draco asked confused. Narcissa nodded with a smile. "Alice was in Slytherin and Frank was in Gyrffindor. We were friends before my marriage to your father, after the marriage it became… difficult to keep in touch."The elder women looked hurt, as if the memories had just happened.

"Neville would love the pictures mum" Draco said softly as he kissed her hand. She giggled and wrapped her arm around her son's. "Do you have plans to night? I am going out with a few of the ladies." Naricssa began. Draco sighed, another ploy to set him up. "I do actually. Ginny and I have to do some work" he confessed, it wasn't a complete lie. "I like her. She is a sweet girl" Narcissa said before kissing her son on the forehead. "I will leave you then. I don't suppose I should stay up then "she laughed, he shook his head and watched her floo out of the house.

Draco climbed the stairs and entered his room. His breath caught, Ginny was already on his bed in absolutely nothing. She had her legs crossed in the air and she lay on her stomach reading the newest Witch's Weekly. "This issue is about how to keep your man happy in bed" she said as she peeked at him. He had already started to disrobe franticly. "You witch" he muttered as she crawled over the top over her. His lips kissing her shoulder and down her back. "Draco" she murmured. She squirmed under him, his touch drove her crazy.

His mouth found one of her breasts. She arched her back to his mouth giving him more access to her body. The freckles that dusted her face lightly dusted her body. He had made it his mission before they stop this he would kiss every last one. "Weasley" he said sharply as she nipped at his neck. Her eyes became have lidded with lust. His fingers slowly moved their way in to her inner thighs. She had been wet the moment he had entered the room. He pushed two fingers into her core. Her walls slick with want, her mouth kissed him feverishly. She moved her hips up to meet his pumping. "Gods you witch. You're so wet" he whispered into her mouth. His voice sparked a carnal desire within her. Her finger nails scratched his back, and each nail raked downward he moaned.

She trembled under his fingers ministrations. "Come for me witch" he growling into her ear. She hissed as his thumb played with her sensitive pearl. That was it; she melted and succumbed to the waves of pleasure that laps at her mind. "Draco!" she yelled and he legs trembled and her body betrayed her. She didn't want to come just yet; she wanted her fill of him. He murmured sweet nothings into her hair. He eased her back down onto the bed before he caught her eye. There the twinkle danced, the one he saw the first night they had been together. She was at the point of no return, and he loved it. She pushed him back and climbed on top of him. "Gin?" his voice cracked as he felt her mouth on top of his sex. He sucked in air and tangled his fingers in her hair. She bobbed her head and swirled her tongue along the length of his member. She flickered her tongue along the slit on his head and let go of him with a small pop. She caught his eye and they looked at each other for a moment. "You will be the death of me" he growled as he grabbed her. Their hips collided and she ground her hips in to his. He hissed at the friction. She was dripping all over him make the friction worse. "Ginny please" his voice begged her. He needed her she rewarded him with a smirk. There Ginny Weasley in all of her naked glory could make Draco Malfoy beg. He grabbed her hips digging in his nails. She bent down and caught his lips. Their tongue met and battled for dominance and she eased herself down on to him.

She was tight, she was always tight. She hissed as she adjusted to his size. He was bigger than Harry, and wider. She rocked her hips to meet his trusts. Thunder cracked and lighting flashed outside the door. She grasped at his shoulders and he flipped him so he was hovering over the top of her. He continued to pump into her and she arched her back and tossed her head back. She was close he could feel her tremble about is member.

"Come for me" he whispered before licking the outer edge of her ear. Her fingers stung his back an she dug her nails in, tightened her hold around his waist. "Dra" she breathed, her chest heaving with the lack of air. Her mind swam in a haze before she felt herself tip over the edge again. She came. Her body trembled squeezing down tightly on him. It had become his undoing. His body released his seed and hers welcomed every last drop. She laid back into the bed lids half closed. Moving so he wouldn't crush her, he smirked. They had great sex that was the truth. She had drunkenly confessed one night he was far better than Potter, although he had never told her out right she knew somehow that she was his favorite. He would come back to her over and over; needing more just one touch anything she would allow him to have. It was almost obsessive.

"Draco" she murmured before falling asleep. He smirked and pulled the covers over her naked form. Be for settling down next to her, he instructed a house elf that he didn't want to be disturbed. A storm raged outside the Manor and the flashing lights lit up the sleeping of his partner. Tonight she would stay with him. Tonight he would wrap his arms around her slender body and sleep without nightmares. His nose buried into her hair, the smell of honey suckles toyed with his senses. He kissed her neck and settled into a deep sleep.


	3. Side Note: AN

Hello dears,

I hope everyone had a lovely weekend! This author's note is going to come off as harsh, however I am just very miffed about the situation. But I feel like I needed to explain myself.

It has come to my attention from another site that how my dialoged is set up is confusing. I must apologize if anyone had been confused by it. However, as the author of this "fanfiction" I reserve the right to write how I wish too. If I find that it becomes an issue I will change it, however I thought I have been very careful to make sure my reader is able to understand who is speaking and to whom. Please if there are any questions please feel free to contact me viva direct message or email.

Cheers!


	4. Firewhiskey Temper

Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make a profit from this story. It is purely for my entertainment and the entertainment of others :)

* * *

><p>A great black owl pecked at her finger earning an annoyed moan. Ginny Weasley popped a tangled red mess out from under a stone blue coloured blanket. "What do you want" she muttered darkly at the bird. In response the black owl fixed its yellow eyes at her and hooted. Shaking its leg, the bird signaled it's annoyance with the letter that had been crudely attached. Ginny untied the letter and the bird flustered its chest and swooped into the air leaving Ginny. Curiosity struck the red head and she flipped the letter over. There in dark pink letters was Draco's name at the end of it there had been placed a kiss mark. The bright pink colour was a dead give away to who the writer was. A bubble of jealousy arose in Ginny's chest. What did Pansy want with Draco now? It was a question she never dared asked the sleeping man next to her. No that was too personal and it admitted feelings she refused to even accept.<p>

"Draco" her voice no louder than a whisper, she shook him lightly as he grumbled out of dream land. "What?" he asked grumpily. Ginny slipped him the letter before slipping out of his bed. Her mind toiled over the previous night. It had only been the second time they actually spent the night together. The first night had been after a heated argument about Harry Potter. Draco made it very clear he didn't like how Potter continued to look at her in the office he had called it disgusting. Ginny knew at the moment how possessive he had become over her. She had shrugged it off and chalked it up to him actually being able to open up to her. She knew just about everything about the blonde ex-Death Eater. He had come to find out her dark secrets as well, the ones she couldn't stand to let her family know.

"Stupid witch" he muttered darkly as he fully sat up in bed. The letter had been opened and Ginny caught a whiff of the horrid perfume Pansy used. The smell was overpowering with flowers and the scent of evergreen. It was a disgusting smell if you asked Ginny, not that Draco had or would. The red head said nothing as she pulled the clothing on she had worn before Draco got home. "She wants me to come to a tea party. She had something to 'discuss' with me" he said before eyeing Ginny pulling a large Gryffindor jersey over her head. It offending team jersey was a size too big for her small frame and he know in an instant it hadn't been hers. It was Fred's jersey from when he played at school. Draco reframed from his normal Gryffindor retorts. "Where are you going?" he finally asked as she slipped her legs into her pants. "Home." The one word replied tipped him off to her mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked grabbing her wrist. She turned to meet his eyes for a moment neither of them said anything. "You made it very clear that I was to not speak to Harry Potter outside of work business and you're receiving letters from _her_. It's not fair and I think it's very…." She didn't know what to describe it. Her first instinct was to call it disrespectful however she refused to even admit she was actually hurt by it. She watched him lick his lips before replying to her.

"If it upsets you I won't go" he finally resolved as he turned form her stare. He didn't want to see her reaction to his comment. He had been possessive of her since Potter had drunkenly showed up at her flat one night begging her to take him back. Draco and Ginny had been in the middle of a heated make out session when he tried bursting in. She had begged Draco to hide, something he was not accustomed to doing. But for her, he hid in the broom closet off to the side. Potter told her that what he had done was stupid and a mistake. He begged her to take him back. The booze on his breath reached even Draco's nose. Potter had tried kissing her and it took every ounce of restraint Draco had not to burst out of the closet and hit him in the nose.

Ginny's hand reached out and touched his face, drawing the brooding Malfoy form his memory. His stormy eyes met hers once more and she smiled softly at him. "After this we need to talk about us, yeah?" she asked. It had been a topic they never discussed but it was becoming clear that it should be. He nodded before pulling her to his chest. His fingers playing with her tangled mess of hair, his nose twitched to her scent. Honey Suckles, it had become his favorite smell these past few weeks.

"I'm sorry" he murmured into her hair. A smile crept to her face before she sighed in content. The pair fell back to the bed with tangled limbs. Ginny Weasley stared out at the blue sky as she heard Draco's breath evened out. She was unsure if she actually wanted to address the emotions she had been feeling recently. Her family had certainly made it clear that they still didn't trust Draco, but that had been when the pair first got put together. Since then Mrs. Weasley actually invited Draco and his mother to dinner. Ginny smiled at the memory, Ron had been furious and demanded to know why. Molly Weasley had merely told him that Narcsisa and their father were very distantly related by marriage. She reminded Ron that family was family; it had left her youngest brother shocked.

The thought of dinner sparked her memory, which dinner was coming up. This weekend in fact, Mrs. Malfoy had declined due to a charity event she had been asked to host. She asked Ginny to extend her sincerest apology which Molly just smiled at. It was funny how war changed people. Ginny's family had become pillars in the wizarding community. Ron had been given a First Order of Merlin Title which he shared with Hermione and Harry both. Ginny, Neville, Luna and a few others became heroes in their own right when the stories from their school days got released. Draco had been pardoned of all crimes since he openly refused to fight for the Dark Lord during the Battle of Hogwarts. He had even saved Hermione's life by pulling her out of the way of a stray killing curse.

Sadly thought war had taken so many lives. Ginny snuggled deeper in to Draco's embrace. Her brother had died fighting a Death Eater it had ripped her family apart for a while. No longer were they the seven Weasley children, they were only six. Ginny looked up at Draco's peaceful face, he had lost someone too. His own father had been killed as he and the other Death Eaters pushed farther into the castle. No one had actually owned up to killing Lucius Malfoy, but Ginny had a suspicion Draco had a hand in it. They had touched on the subject briefly one drunken night. He told her to leave and that he never wanted to see her again. For two weeks they avoided each other, finally Draco Malfoy had stumbled into her apartment drunk and upset. He apologized over and over then admitted he missed her. She chuckled at the memory; he had been so cute like a lost child looking for his mother. Ginny at the time had to bite back her giggles and help the poor man home. She had tucked the Prince of Slytherin into bed before heading home.

"What are you laughing at" Draco said, his eyes still closed against the sunlight. She smirked and kissed his nose causing his eyes to open. "You. What else?" she asked innocently. The pair laid there for a while enjoying the company and silence. Draco had to admit that was what brought Ginny to his attention in the first place. She didn't feel the need to ruin a moment with endless chatter about this or that. She was content with the silence, the same silence neither had gotten during the war and the months after afterwards. Sighing with content Draco once more closed his eyes before a knock on the door was heard. Ginny's head popped up her eyes filled with worry. She had been sure it was Narcissa, if she found them like this the elder witch would tell her mother. That was worse than death; Ginny would take a battle with a Death Eater over her mother finding out that her little girl had been shagging someone when she wasn't in a relationship. "Mum is that you?" Draco called out. The squeaking voice of a house elf answered him.

"No Master Draco. Tis Poppet. Me is sorry for disturbing you but news from Masters work has come through. Misters Potter and Weasley say there is another girl?" the house elf had been confused by the message be recited it perfectly for her lord. She was rewarded with a thank you, no punishment for Poppet. The couple heard the house elf giggle with delight and almost skip down the hallway. Draco looked back at Ginny who was transfixed on the door. "You should be nicer to your house elves" she said finally before sighing and slipping out of the warmth of his bed. Maybe she was right; maybe he should be nicer to the house elves. The couple got dressed quickly, and Ginny escaped to the bathroom. Draco sat on the edge of the bed waiting for the bathroom door to open. Finally Ginny emerged, her hair styled back to its natural silky state. "Ready?" he asked, she nodded and the pair disappeared from his room leaving their sanctuary.

A crowd had formed as both of them pushed past wizards and witches of all ages; many whispering to those around them with theories. " Gin-bug, Malfoy" Harry said nodding to him. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, her hands balled in to fists. Where did he get off calling her that?! Before opening her mouth Ron jumped in. "Ginny drop it. It's not worth it." He whispered to his youngest sibling. Ron had a difficult job being best mate and brother to two people who had broken up. Harry was devastated by Ginny's unwillingness to take him back and Ron silently cheered his sister on for that. He had not been happy to find out that Harry had cheated, but he understood to some level. Ginny hadn't been with them, she didn't understand the darkness they had seen. The bodies. For Ron Hermione had been his only escape. He had been planning on asking her to marry him soon; he just hadn't gotten the balls to do it yet.

"Some brother you are Ronald" she snapped moving closer to the girl who lay on the ground. Face carved up and hair crudely dyed. Ron nodded to Draco as they both walked after Ginny. Her heart stopped her hair. The tangled mess was the exact shade that Ginny had naturally. It made her stomach turn with fire. The taste of bile came bubbling up and her fists shook. How dare he do this to another girl?! Ron placed a hand on his sister's shoulder and nervously looked at Draco. "Gin-bug" her childhood nickname rang in her ears like a siren, it echoed into the darkest parts of her soul. "Why me" she asked, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She had grown tired to people comparing her to bodies; she had been compared in her relationship with Harry. Ginny Weasley was officially sick and tired of being compared to people. Living or dead.

"Do you know anyone from school that was maybe in love with you and you didn't return their affection? Maybe someone you just helped recently before this started" It was Harry this time who spoke. "No Potter, I was too busy being blinded by your lies" she spat out. Her voice dripped with venom, Harry didn't get a chance to retort before Kinsley showed up on the scene. "Ginny…" the black wizard's voice was low and sounded old. "We have to take you off. It's too big of a risk. You are too much for the Counsel to lose now, we are still in a delicate position of rebuilding." she looked at him, knowing that when he spoke it was almost if it was law. The elder wizard looked at her with empathy; it wasn't as if he wanted to take her off the case. But the High Counsel had ordered him to do it, he was bound by other to carry out their orders as well as create his own. "The Counsel. I assume is behind this" Draco said, his temper flaring. Kingsley nodded solemnly; there wasn't much they could do. Ginny Weasley would be kept under supervision and be placed on desk duty. "Tell the Counsel I said to fuck off" The youngest Weasley spat before ripping herself shoulder Ron's hand and marching off into the crowd. The four men watched as her bouncing red hair disappeared. "Malfoy. She is not to help in anyway and you are not to share anything about the case with her. Do you understand? The Counsel can't afford to lose her. Ginny Weasley has become a symbol just like Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Ganger." Kingsley was cut off by Draco.

"Sir with all due respect, you basically just told Ginny she was just like her ex boyfriend golden boy over here. She has already suffered the scandal from the fall out of their relationship and now she is being compared to and replaced by him. I may have been stupid once to get in Ginny Weasley's way but I won't make that mistake again" with that Draco left following after his partner. Ron for once in his life actually admired Malfoy right then. He was right; Ginny was just like their mother sometimes. Scary. Scarier then Hermione could be. Ron had seen that side of her once, they had been paired up with Harry and Malfoy on a mission to track down the female Carrow twin. Ginny almost killed her and the look on her face said she would have if Draco hadn't stepped in. He had seen the same look on Malfoy face the night he brought the male twin in. The man was beaten to an inch of his life and Malfoy's hands had been busted up pretty bad. Ron never asked him about it, the pair just had come to an understanding about Ginny.

Don't ask and Don't tell. It had become a cat and mouse game for Malfoy and Ron. He wasn't stupid, Ron was fully aware his younger sister was sleeping with an ex-Death Eater. He never mentioned it to anyone, nor would he unless the pair asked him too. Ron was indebted to Malfoy for something Ron could never be able to replace. Hermione. The fact Draco Malfoy had saved Hermione's life and clearly took up for his partner was something Ron could respect about him. Harry nudged Ron with his elbow drawing him out of his head. "You alright Ron?" Harry asked, the red head nodded to his friend. "Yeah I'm alright mate. Just thinking about Herm. I… I want to ask her to marry me. Just not sure how to" the confession caught Harry off guard but he grinned none the less. It was about time Ron finally admitted to loving Hermione. "Congratulations mate!" Harry said slapped his friend on the back. Odd thing war, it changes people. Harry mused as him and his partner left for the office.


	5. Hellfire

I really did enjoy writing this chapter. :). Hope you all enjoy it as much as I loved writing it.

...0.0

Ginny lazily woke up mid morning. Sighing she stared at the ceiling of her small flat. It had been a whole week since she had been at work. A whole week, it was already driving her mad. She refused to be chained to a desk, so instead she refused to show up. The first day she got a howler from her mother. The third day she got one from the Minister. Since then no one tried to contact her, they were respecting her space. To make things worse Ginny had found out that Ron and Harry took up the case with Draco. That was the most hurtful thing. Being replaced again.

She had refused to see any of them. For two days they tried and finally her stubbornness won. They stopped, even Draco. She hadn't seen him in a week. The mere thought made her heart ache painfully. Arnold, her pigmy puff cooed from his spot on a pillow. "Yeah morning" she mumbled. He floated off to another room leaving the girl alone. Not even her 'pet' wanted to be around her. Her mood was sour as a lemon.

"Fucking assholes" she cursed darkly before ripping the bedding back and trotting to the shower. She stood there the cool tile on her forehead and the scolding hot water hitting her skin. Ginny's pale speckled skin soon blushed a deep pinkish red colour almost erasing her freckles entirely. Washing her hair she heard the distinct sound of an owl. Finishing up she got curious, the animal didn't stop hooting.

Droplets of water fell from her towel clad body as she poked her head into the living room. There sat a great black bird. "What do you want?" she sneered; the owl cocked its head at her and hooted angrily. She released the letter attached to its leg and the bird flew off into her chimney once more. The elegant hand writing was a dead giveaway even if the great black owl wasn't.

**I miss you. **

The young Weasley growled and threw the paper into the fireplace. Igniting it with her wand she wanted in sick pleasure as the paper burned to ash. "Stupid Malfoy" she muttered sullenly. She was furious he was even speaking to Potter and her brother. Absolutely furious. The tears of betrayal once again burned at her eyes.

Ginny finally moved back into her room and removed her towel. Scrunching her hair between the damp fabric she heavily debated what to do. Growling at her own solution she pulled a matching bra and panty sent from her drawers and moved to the tall wardrobe to remove a black blouse and white skirt.

She was set in her solution thought if felt like betrayal to herself. "Ginny you are going out of your mind. And you are not letting them drive you mad" she snapped at herself. Pulling on her clothing she set to work on her hair and for once makeup. She had slept and awful lot since she refused to work. Finally those light circles that began to appear under her eyes disappeared.

She looked refreshed and vibrant. Using a drying spell, her hair hung around her shoulders in a fuzzy mess. "What to do today" she said tapping her lip with her wand. A quill went off in her head. Grinning she flicked her wand and slowly her hair smoothed out into voluptuous curls.

She rimmed her eyes with black coal and finished the look with a Smokey haze around her eyes. Her brown eyes almost pierced through the makeup making her seem more feline like. Nodding to herself in the mirror she moved for her travel cloak and set off to work.

Green flames licked her form as she stepped out on to the black marble floor with a click of her heels. Kingsley turned from the elder man he was speaking to. The pair stared at each other for a moment before Kinsley inclined his head in apology. As mad as Ginny wanted to stay she just sighed and waved it off earning her a smile.

She was still mad. The emotion stewed and boiled over her absents. She wanted to curse the counsel and scream at them. But it was a chance she would never get, she knew that. Licking her lips she removed her travel cloak and made her way to the office. Neville was the first person she saw, he pulled her into a bear like hug.

"Lu says hi. And she said she'll hex Harry if you want" he mumbled into her hair. He grinned when her laughter filled the hallway. "Tell her she can have him when I'm done with him" Ginny replied cheekily. The pair separated and went in opposite directions. Neville to his new home with his soon to be wife and their unborn babe. Ginny to the dark depths of the Ministry all the while plotting on how exactly to get back at Harry.

"Stupid Potter" she mumbled before opening the Aurors office's door. Her heels clicked against the marble floor which drew heads. Her hair bounced lightly off her chest, which mocked the movement as well. Rom just watched in silence as his sister commanded the attention of the entire room. "Just like mum" he mused lightly as he returned to his desk in front of Harry. His best mate watched as the red head hung her cloak up and made her way to her own desk, his mouth slightly open and his eyes narrowing at the other on lookers.

It wasn't that Ginny wasn't pretty, she was beautiful. But she never dressed like this for work and she hardly ever wore makeup. The red hair sat at her desk in front of a shocked Malfoy. Draco's lips were parted slightly and his eyes taking in her appearance.

Of course he had seen her naked on multiple occasions, but the women before him never ceased to amaze him. She didn't even have to be naked to arouse him. It was little things like playing with a strand of her hair, licking her pouty lips, or pouting in general. That little pout she had perfect had been his undoing.

"You look like a fish" she muttered looking up from other cases that had been left on her desk. He shut his mouth and didn't look away from her. A few minutes passed, annoyed the youngest Weasley finally looked at him and shot him a glare. "What Malfoy?" she snapped in irritation. He shook his head and went back to his work, occasionally stealing looks at her.

"Men" she grumbled lightly before going back to some stupid case that was meant to distract her. "Well Weasley. About time you decided to show up" the voice made Ginny was to rip someone's eyes out. Well, not just anyone. Just the annoying blonde the voice belonged too. Alice Clearwater stood there in all her disgusting Ravenclaw glory. Ginny wished at that moment she hadn't come back.

"What do you want Clearwater? _Clearly _I am busy being distracted by these stupid cases. "Alice glared at her. She had seen the men's reaction to her presence just minutes before and it pissed her off. "Just remember you are on desk duty. You'll be doing everyone's paper work for them. Starting with mine" Alice said with a sneer before dropping a stack of papers on Ginny's desk.

Alice Clearwater had just been waiting for her chance. She wanted to rub it in to Ginny's face that she was now bound to a desk. Harry had cheated with Alice and the blonde savored the look on the red head's face that night. But somehow she had grabbed the attention of Draco Malfoy, someone Alice c wanted to fuck.

Ginny lightly pushed the stack of files onto the floor and turned back to the case she had been reading. The paper spilled everywhere and Alice growled at her. "What do you think you are doing? Maybe your deaf as well as blind to the people around you" her voice low and snake like. The office became cold in that instant. Everyone knew it was a jab at Ginny about Potter, and none of their co-workers really fond of the jab. Not even Potter, who had stood up at this point reaching for his wand.

Before anyone could react, Alice had been flown to the other side of the room. Her head cracked against the wall and she moaned on the floor as she dropped. Not a single word was uttered. Groaning the blonde struggled to her feet panting; her wand had been drawn and ready for another attack. "You stupid slag" Ginny seethed finally. She was standing up with her hands balled in fists.

"Was it not enough to fuck Harry? Was it not enough to break up an engagement? No, clearly not. Now you think I am your paper bitch in this office. Alice, don't you dare forget what I did in the Battle of Hogwarts. I had no problems killing them and I do not now" her threat hung in the air like a suffocating gas. Alice and Ginny were the two female Aurors currently in employment. The Minister had thought they been friends, but the two girls repelled one another almost the instant they met.

"Why you-." Alice was cut off by a paper weight being hurled at the wall next to her head. "Do not cross me you stupid bitch" Ginny's voice dripped with venom. Alice stood shocked as she glanced at the hole in the wall. Ginny had played Qudditch in school, which had been no secret. Alice Clearwater just forgot how good she had been.

The blonde almost visibly shook with fear now. Ginny had already retrieved another heavy item to chuck at her. The door flew open and the Minister walked in. His eyebrow rose at Clearwater who all but ran out of the room. "Weasley, why is there a hole in the wall?" Kinsley asked. He wasn't stupid the pair of girls hated each other and ever since the Potter incident, it had gotten worse.

"Potters slag decided she was going to make me her paper bitch, since our dear counsel decided to place me on desk duty" She snorted setting down Draco's paper weight. Harry sputtered to retort her accusation but was cut off. "About that…" Kinsley's voice rippled through the office like rocks falling into a river.

"The Ministry received a threat today that if you were not placed back on the case, that we would sorry. It was accompanied by a bloody hand" His voice placid at the last fact. In the past three years the Ministry and all those who fought, on either side, saw their share of gore and blood. The shock factor had worn off by the time Potter had killed Voldemort.

"Is this where I'm supposed to be grateful?" she spat, kicking Alice's case files away from her desk. "No but giving you holiday pay when you clearly deserted your post is where you are to be grateful. Catch him. I have seen enough blood for seven life times" Kinsley said before bidding everyone good day and slamming the door. Ginny knew the Minister was tried, so was she. Tired of gore and horror, really really tired of it.

"Ron. Go get the hand. Let's see if it matches anyone we have in the crypt. Angus, go after Clearwater. Potter go to the archives and see what you find about muggle serial killers. Draco, check the hospitals see if anyone as turned up. " Ginny began barking orders as the office sprang into action. Ginny Weasley was about a nice as a dragon when she was in a foul mood.

"What about you Gin" her brother has piped up, curious as to what she was to be doing. "I am going to do what I do best. Annoy the Prophet." She replied with a grin. She walked out of the office making her way down the hallways once more. Suddenly a hand shot out grabbing her wrist. She turn to find Draco Malfoy attached to the hand that had a hold of her. "What now?" she asked. His eyes darted to the floor before he spoke. "I missed you" his voice low so no one could overhear them.

"I got your message. And what do you want me to say?" her temper flaring once more. "That you missed me too" he admitted, a light blush crept onto his cheeks. He looked at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You did not have to help him" she said a small sneer gracing her pretty face.

Frowning Draco pulled her close and found is lips crashing to her. They battled for control as their passion rose. They hadn't been away from each other that long and it drove Draco up the wall. Ginny had suffered the same fate as she tried to distract herself but always ended up thinking about him.

"You are still a prat." she said pulling away from him. He grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "Let me make it up to you." She eyed him and considered his proposition for a moment. "Only if I still get to be mad" she said with a huff. He laughed at her childish reaction earning him a glare.

"Of course" he said chuckling before he caressed her face with his thumb. She watched as he walked away before huffing once more. She hated, literally hated the fact she couldn't stay mad at the Slytherin King. "Still a prat" she muttered as she wondered off to annoy her favorite gossip reporter Rita Seeker.


	6. New Flames

A/U: I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, sorry it took so long!

xoxox

* * *

><p>The blonde hair reporter sat stiffly as a certain red head made her way through the office. "Great." The women muttered darkly before standing up. Ginny Weasley never came to the Daily Prophet unless it was to harass someone, usually herself, about a story that had been published. "Miss Weasley! What a pleasant surprise" the elder women said forcing the sweet tone she held.<p>

"Cut the crap Seeker. I have a story for you" Ginny hated Rita Seeker with a burning passion. Her hatred formed back when she was thirteen and Harry Potter had been the source of the women's amusement during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. "Oh and why would I be interested in it?" Rita Seeker's ruby red lips formed a hard line in annoyance. How dare this child think she would be interested in her story? Unless, it was about Potter, now that would be a story.

"It's about the killer that is loose. And Harry" Ginny added. Harry's name lit Seekers eyes up as she grabbed parchment and her quick quill. "Please sit" the red fingered women waved her hand at the chair in front of her desk. Ginny spent the better part of her day lying through her teeth. She wanted this guy mad at her. Mad enough to come after her. He was busy playing with girls who couldn't fight back. These women had not fought during the war, they had stayed safe inside away from the horror. Ginny was tired of playing his game.

"Did you find anything?" Ron plopped down in Ginny's chair in front of the blonde man. Draco shook his head, no one was in the hospital. At least no one missing a hand that is. "You?" Ron shook his head as well. The door swung open and Potter padded in grinning like a small child. Draco narrowed his eyes and Ron cocked his head to the side.

"What is it mate?" the red head asked as Harry placed a copy of The Prophet on the table. "Your sister is brilliant!" Harry exclaimed glee fully. He pulled a chair up as Ron reached for the paper. "What had she done?" Ron asked horrified at the picture on the front page. Draco stood up leaning over the desk to come face to face with a rather privet image. Or so he thought.

Draco Malfoy was swinging the youngest Weasley around playfully before kissing her tenderly. Draco's breath hitched as Ron eyed him. "Did you know about this?" the red headed boy asked, his ears already turning a soft shade of pink. Draco almost panicked before the lie slipped out of his mouth. "She asked me to pose for it yes but didn't tell me her plan" Draco had come to hate lying. He had to do so much in it during the war that the act made him sick. Ginny did her best not to put him in those kinds of situations and yet here he was lying. "Queen of Gryffindor and The King of Slytherin: Love at first sight."Ron began to read aloud. Draco scoffed knowing exactly who came up with that stupid title.

_RS: Miss Weasley, are you telling me that you and Draco had been in love all this time since you two were in school?_

_GW: -laughs softly- Yes, I suppose that is exactly what I am saying. It's odd looking back on the earlier years. Names and spells were thrown through the hall ways and it all lead up to us being together. –Laughs again-_

_RS: How was it being star crossed lover at the famed Hogwarts?"_

_GW: Terrible. Gryffindor and Slytherin historically hate each other. It's almost as if your families raised you that way; however I think it's like that for all houses. My parents wanted all Gyrffindor's and his well, you saw who they supported. Anyway, Hogwarts was a battle ground long before Voldemort rose to power again. Draco used to pick on me about my family a lot, it took a ton of apologizes for me to forgive that._

_RS: But you won't forget it?_

_GW: Weasley's are clearly not you average pure blood family. We don't care where or what family you came from. Blood is blood just a life source to us. However the pure blood attitude about family runs deep in our veins. Family always comes first. Always. That's why I fought at Hogwarts my family means the world to me. Even if I have six elder brothers who do nothing but drive me and mum insane all the time. –giggles-_

_RS: When was the first time you two actually spoke about feelings?_

_GW: The year Albus Dumbledore died. –long pause- The school year had begun turning dark, my family grew tense and I became very frightened. I wasn't used to seeing my family so on edge. Even Freddie and Gorgeie were edgy. Draco found me crying in the bathroom, he had be a prefect at the time. I thought he was going to give me detention. Instead he hugged me. At the time I was confused, he just pulled away and rushed out of the bathroom. It was all very odd. Then months later I caught him in the bathroom. I had never been afraid of him, knowing he'd never actually try to kill me. Despite what his words said. But that night I saw the darkmark on his forearm. I couldn't stop staring at it, almost like I was being possessed by it._

_RS: Oh dear that must have been terrifying. Did he explain, because now we found out he had actually been working for the Order, correct?_

_GW: No. He just stood there not moving. Suddenly he screamed and dropped to the floor. Voldemort I guess had called his Death Eaters. All I could do was hold him while he sobbed. Wasn't till later I found out why it hurt. Dumbldore was saved by Draco who purposefully screwed up a cursed cup. After a while the pain stopped but we stayed together on the floor. His head on my lap and my fingers running through his hair._

_RS: That's romantic!_

_GW: -laughs- If there is one thing Malfoy's don't do is romance. He called me a weasel with pretty red hair. I in turned called him a ferret and we ended up laughing. We spent the whole night talking then. Come to find out we liked a lot of the same things, especially food. He loved home cooked meals and I the daughter of Molly Weasley are professionally skilled in that area. _

_RS: So it started out as an unlikely friendship, that is a love story then._

_GW: - her eyes twinkle at my last remark- I suppose. We continued to correspond back and forth. After Albus was killed received a letter explaining everything. It took me some time to absorb the truth he was telling me. _

_RS: What did it say?_

_GW: That he didn't kill Albus and he wanted nothing to do with Voldemort anymore. He was a afraid. He didn't know where to turn anymore. He was thinking about running when I finally went to Shacklebolt. At the time I was home from break and I gave him the letter, I was surprised he believed me without much argument. After that Draco turned into a double agent for both the Order and Voldemort. _

_RS: So he is off risking his life and you battled silecnetly at Hogwarts_

_GW: Pretty much. My family was furious when they found out about the detentions I had gotten. What they didn't know at the time was the Carrows were using unforgivable curses on students. When Draco found out he was furious with me. That sparked our first big fight._

_RS: How did he find out?_

_GW: Luna Lovegood. Draco had contacted her when he had heard from me in over two weeks. At the time I was in a coma after one detention episode. He contacted the only person he felt who would help him. Luna. _

_RS: How did that go?_

_GW: Like I said I was in a coma and woke up to a very angry Draco. He had locked the doors to the medical ward at Hogwarts and proceeded to scream at me about safety. That was when I reminded him that he was less safe than myself and well it didn't end up too good. We hardly spoke to each other for a month after that._

_RS: That was when you knew you loved him!_

_GW: Love? I wouldn't go that far. – Blushes like a schoolgirl-_

_RS: Bit obvious dear. Anway what about Mr Harry Potter. We all assumed you all were dating after the war ended._

_GW: Ah, yes. Well Draco wasn't very well liked after the war and with the rebuilding happening it was easier to lie to the general public for the time being_

_RS: So you and Harry weren't together?_

_GW: Nope. He likes blondes -giggles- _

_RS: Why tell us now?_

_GW: -grins- Draco proposed. I needed to set the record straight for our sakes. I didn't want people getting the wrong idea. He's a good man. And you were right Rita, I do love him. He's been my light in the darkest of times. _

_It is always a pleasure to speak with those heroes of the war. I have written three pieces on Mr. Malfoy and none come close to the details that Miss Weasley has given me today. It is refreshing to see such young love was able to with stand the gross horror of war and the cold realities of the world. I and I am sure my reads wish Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Weasley many years of happiness, and I personally can't wait to see little Wealsey-Malfoy children running about. _

Ron finished reading, Harry was laughing so hard he was crying. Draco looked very un-amused at the portrayal. Ginny walked in eyeing the threesome wondering what was going on.

"What?" she asked before moving to lean on Draco's desk. Her brother cheekily smiled at her and handed her the paper. Her eyes looked over the photo then scanned the article. Draco watched as a blush graced her face as she finished the last part. "Ugh that woman couldn't help herself" she muttered darkly before tossing the paper on the desk.

Draco leaned back in is chair and smirked at her. "So Mrs. Future Malfoy now what?" he had to hold back a chuckle at Ron's expression and the red colour the seeped onto Ginny's face. "We wait ferret. This guy has a hard on for me, he isn't going to like it when he finds out we are madly in love" she almost spat out the last part. Ginny hadn't meant for Seeker to take it that far and it was a bit embarrassing.

Okay Weasel. Let's just home our kids have that pretty hair" Draco laughed out as he reached out for her hair. "Let's hope the look like me seeing as you're still a huge prat" Ginny shot back before shooing Ron out of her seat. "What did you all find?" she asked as she shuffled through some papers. The boys drew quite causing the young women to snap her head up.

It was Kingsley standing in the door way. His face pale and lacking in healthy colour. "Wha-" he raised his hand. He looked terrified about something. The elder man licked his lips as he figured out how to explain the situation. "Your mother" there was a pregnant pause. "She was attacked. She's in the hospital. He…. He..He into carved her face" Ginny was the first through the door. Her heels already kicked off, the slit in her skirt ripped as her legs pressed harshly against the fabric. Ron was screaming behind her along with Draco and Harry trailing behind. _Mum_ Tears burned at her eyes before she flooed out of the ministry. She tumbled out of the fire place attached to the hospitals lobby.

"Ma'am you can't just!" "MOLLY WEASLEY. Where is she?" Ginny cut off a prudish looking nurse. Her face was red and her black hair tied back into a tight knot at the base of her head. "I can not give you" the black haired woman found herself on the other end of Ginny's wand. "Where?" she spat out in fury. Ginny's heart raced and her blood rushed through her ears. She barely heard the floo fires behind her signaling that the boys had arrived. The Nurse stared wide eyed at the tip of her wand and finally pointed down a wall way. "Room 20 in the intensive ward" Ginny took off, with the boys racing behind her. "Ginny stop. GIN!" Ron roared at the top of his voice, she ignored him. Turning around the corner she saw them. A gaggle of read heads, with a blonde, a brunette and a blue hair child stood in the hall. The group watched in shock as the boys barreled after her. She forced her way through the room and slammed open the door.

There in bed Molly Weasley sat. Her red hair turning a light silver colour. Her eyes were tired and she looked like she had gotten into it with Bellatrix again. Molly turned in surprise as her youngest daughter burst through the door. Ginny's eyes traveled to her mother's left cheek, there he had laid his mark. It was shaped like a skull with a snake wrapped around it. Ginny's heart stopped, it was the dark mark. The flesh that was open was jagged and hard made.

"Gin-bug" her father whispered. His youngest child stood in the door way shaking, her fists clenched. Ron, Harry, and Draco popped there head in and gasped at Molly Weasley. The once proud and strong women now looked weak and broken as she sat up in bed. "Pumpkin" Molly's voice trembled. She wasn't in any pain, they had given her a pain reduction potion. The mark would heal, and she was assured that there would be no scaring. At least for her. Molly was worried about Ginny, she had never seen her daughter this way.

Her eyes red and puffy, make up smeared onto her face, her pale skin blotchy and sickly pale. "Sweet-" Molly was cut off as her daughter launched herself into her mother's body. "Mummy" she cried, it caused the elder women to tear up. Wrapping her arms around Ginny, she let the girl sob into her breast like she had as a child. Molly cooed softly as Ginny unleashed years worth of anger and sadness. "Sweet pea I am alright. It will take more than some nut case to take me down, especially when it comes to my daughter. I did kill Voldemort's right hand you know" Ginny choked out a laugh at her mother's comment.

"I'm so sorry mum. I didn't think. The paper….. it was a stupid" Molly cut her off as she grabed her face with both cheeks. "No. It was a brilliant idea and it worked. He got a right nasty curse from Charlie and they have something paper he dropped. " Ginny started up at her mother's brown eyes. "I'm so sorry mummy" the younger girl sobbed once more. Molly's face fell as she clutched her youngest child. Molly had always worried about her children, it wasn;t something she had just stopped once the war was over. Ron and her baby went off to be Aurors, Charlie was off dealing with dragons, the twins always causing a fuss, and Bill working for the ministry. Percy had gotten a promotion and finally moved back home; it was then she could see the stress of his face, of all the years spent away. Worried was one thing, now after today she was scared.

The cloaked man hadn't tried to kill her. It was a message to her daughter. He knew Ginny's darkest fears about Voldemort, as if he knew her daughter. That scared her, Molly then knew it was someone close to Ginny. Someone who had some much to lose because of her supposed engagement to Draco. Harry's name passed through her mind but was quickly discounted. Molly held on to Ginny tighter as her fear grew.

Before Arthur rushed her off to the hospital she had looked at her clock. All hands were where they should have been, even the new ones that had been added. All except one, the picture of her precious baby girl was pointed at mortal peril. It made Molly go cold; her baby once more was to fight. Even after all of the horrifying things at Hogwarts, the break up with Harry, all of it. Ginny Weasley would have to fight to live once more. Molly's eyes lifted from her daughter head to land on Draco Malfoy's face. His features were scrunched up into a worried look, the way he cared for Ginny had not gone un-noticed by the Weasley matriarch. Molly just hoped that the boy who had stood in the dark for so long would save her little angel. She almost scoffed at the word Hope. It was hope that had kept them alive in the war that had kept them all fighting. But now? Would they have any left?


	7. Dieing Embers

Disclaimer: As usual J.K. Rowling owns anything Harry Potter related. I just mess with them.

Sorry this took some time. I needed a break to deal with real life. Apparently it;s not socially acceptable to just enjoy fantasy world. What is that shit? Ugh. Annnyway I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. It's a perspective piece to give some insight.

xoxoxoxoxox

Red hair, her god damn red hair. Ginny's soft brown eyes stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Down stairs she heard her mother bustling about making Sunday brunch. It had been three days since Molly Weasley's attack. Aurors creeped in the shadows of the new Weasley home, since the burrow was so badly burned during the war the Weasley's had moved to a temporary home. After the war Arthur surprised Molly with plans that he and the kids drew up for the new house. A total often bedrooms had graced the main house. There was almost a bathroom for each room and a large living space. The kitchen had been Ginny's design. The sunflower yellow walls and eggshell blue trimmings had been her mother's favorite colours. The kitchen was large to fit the whole family plus several guests. It was something Ginny had remembered her mother wishing for when Ginny was younger. Ginny sighed pulled the soft white tee over her head. Brunch was going to have guests. Since Molly's run in with the 'Karver' (the Prophets name for her serial killer) they had pushed back family night dinner to Sunday brunch.

Ginny made her way downstairs to find Hermione already there speaking with Harry and Ron. The pair embraced in sisterly affection and Ginny nodded to both Ron and Harry. "Ginny how are you doing?" Hermione asked before Molly set a cup of tea down for Ginny. "Thanks mum. Good. The counsel is starting to get antys. But I know we will catch him but the paper mum found is kind of baffling." Ginny said with a small huff.

"What does the paper say?" Hermione asked as Molly called for the boys help. Both men moved from the pair of girls leaving the two to themselves. "You were supposed to stay in the chamber. Forever. Problem it was written in old Latin. Like really old Latin. It took Luna two days to crack it and she is almost as good as you." Ginny said causing Hermione to blush at the complement.

"You don't…" Hermione's voice trailed off. Ginny shook her head. That was the first thing they had thought off. Ginny was one hundred percent sure that Voldemort was dead. But something bothered Ginny and Hermione could see it. "What?" the elder girl asked.

"Not a lot of people knew about that incident. Not even Draco. I have gone through the list of people who knew and everyone is someone really close to me or Lucius Malfoy." Ginny said in a hushed tone. Her eyes darted to the kitchen entry. Hermione crinkled her face in thought. "He is gone Ginny" she said softly before placing her hand on Ginny's.

"I know that's what is bothering me. No one close to me would do that. Draco didn't find out about the chamber till after these murders started." Hermione was a bit shocked Ginny had gone far enough to even think Draco was involved. No he wasn't the cleanliest or nicest person during the war, but he saved her life; and from what Hermione could see Draco cared for Ginny…at least enough not to try and kill her best friend and mother.

"Ginny dear, Draco and Naricssa are here!" her mother voice floated into to the dinning room. Hermione smiled and let Ginny greet the pair of blonde magic folk.

"Mrs. Malfoy I am happy you could make it!" Ginny said sweetly before the pair embraced. Draco tugged Ginny and gave her a soft kiss on the temple which was away from prying eyes. "I wouldn't miss it for anything. Poor Molly" the elder witch cooed before making her way into the kitchen. Draco looked at Ginny before smirking.

"What?" she asked crinkling her eyebrows before Draco pulled out and sunflower. Ginny's face lit up in delight. She squealed softly and launched herself around Draco's neck. "Thank you" she murmured in his ear. A soft cough behind the two made Ginny freeze. The pair found Charlie standing in the entryway awkwardly.

"Sorry Charlie" Ginny said sheepishly. Charlie shook Draco's hand and the pair engaged in their normal dragon related conversations. Ginny shook her head and moved to put the flower in water. "Ginny can you go round up everyone?" Molly called as the boys set the long barn style table. Ginny flicked out her wand and shot a purple spark up into the air. The spark exploded in to dancing pixies. Molly huffed in annoyance and shook her head.

"What?" Ginny asked innocently. Molly laughed and caught her daughter looking at her cheek. The white padding stuck out against her tan skin and red hair. The eldest Weasley women smiled and nudged her daughter. "It's alright dear" she said with a smile. Ginny nodded in agreement and helped with finishing touches. Her eyes wondered to the family clock now positioned next to a book case in the living room. Her hand was still pointing at 'Mortal Danger'. It was unnerving a clock could tell she was in danger when she couldn't even think of someone who wanted her dead who was able to kill her.

"Red?" Draco's voice shook her out of her trance like state. Her entire family, even some extended had filed in. Ginny just waved it off and sat between Ron and Draco. Everyone began to eat and conversations floated about the room. Luna and Neville sat opposite of Ginny and Draco. They pair couldn't stop smiling at each other. Fleur and Bill were still madly in love, Arthur Weasley was busy trying to explain some muggle device to Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley was cooing over Hermione. The elder Weasley female was dropping obvious hints to Ron about Proposing, which earned her a glared form her youngest son. Harry, George, Neville, Charlie, Draco, and Percy were all debating on who was going to win the next Qudditch Cup. Ginny smiled softly at the view around her. This was her family, oddly enough with some extra bodies. But family none the less.

The youngest Weasley child spotted a black owl approaching the house. Her fork dropped to the plate causing a few people to look in her direction. Soon everyone grew quit and watched the bird as it dropped a letter into Ginny's hands. Ginny's hand shook as she stared at the black envelope. Ron placed a hand on her should and the younger siblings looked at each other. He waved his wand over the envelope and the tip glowed blue. "It's okay to open Ginbug" he whispered. She nodded and slowly opened the letter. Suddenly a voice bounced off the walls of the dining room.

"_Did you think you could escape me Ginevra. Hm? Poor itty bitty Ginny will always be lesser then her brothers. Your own family has absorbed Hermione and Harry. They don't need you. Poor little Weasley will die soon."_

Ginny's heart stopped. Her face drained of any colour she had. Ron, Harry and Draco jumped to their feet to capture the owl that left the window. The chaos ensued. Hermione and Molly Weasley were to their feet as a few Aurors appeared in the house as alarms went off. Naricssa screamed at the sudden noise. The shrill noise of the alarms didn't pull Ginny from her head. Molly grabbed her hand and pulled the girl to her feet and shook her. "GINNY!" Molly cried as Ron and Harry appeared back at the house.

"It was Tom" he voice soft and drown out by the shrill alarms. Molly leaned forward to hear the words Ginny was saying. Suddenly silence. The house was completely silent. No alarms not talking. Just shallow breathing and looks of fear. Ginny repeated her words, her voice still soft and monotone.

"Honey he's gone" Molly said softly and she wrapped her arms around her child. "That was his voice mum. That was Tom Riddle's voice. I will never forget the voice. Those hands" her body shook. Draco walked in red in the face as well as the two other Aurors who captured the owl. The black bird hooted angrily in protest. Draco caught Ron's eye and the pair nodded to each other. Draco disappeared with a small pop followed by three Aurors.

"We have to go" Ron whispered to Harry. The black haired man nodded and left with a pop as well. Ron kissed Hermione and hugged his mother and sister. He left without another word. Arthur and Naricssa shooed everyone else into the living room. Dishes had been mashed and food on the floor from the chaotic scene. "We will go out to eat. My treat. Molly why don't you and Ginny come when you are ready to" Naricssa said trying to lighten the mood. Molly nodded her thanks and everyone else left the house by floo.

"Pumpkin" Molly cooed as the pair just stood in the dinning room holding onto one another. "Mum I swear it was his voice" Ginny said urgently. She was afraid no one would believe her just like last time. She tried to say something to Molly about the diary, but Molly just chalked it up to her being depressed about not being home. "I know honey. I believe you. I do. I swear I do" the elder women all but bugged her child. The mental scars had never left her little bug. The screams, the nightmares, the night sweats. All these years Ginny had refused to say anything about what exactly happened in the Chamber when she was there.

"Mum he did things. He showed me things."Her daughter's voice cracked with emotion. Molly just squeezed harder as if it would make the bad things stop. Molly had used the last of her inheritance to get Ginny a mind healer or therapist in muggle terms. She was saving the money for Ginny's own dowry when she got married. Molly though her daughter health was more important. At first it didn't work and slowly Ginny became herself again. She was messing around on a broom, she was doing better in her classes but since Ginny's last year she was falling back into the mind trap as the professional called it. Ginny was trying to retreat into her own mind to escape the pain of the real world. Arthur almost laughed at the notion but since the end of the War even he had to agree with it. They had all tried to escape the pain and in justice they were living in. Molly's eyes stung with tears as she heard the sobs the escaped her little girl. No Ginny had been broken by Tim Riddle. But she survived. She was a Weasey she would survive. They always did.

_No they don't_ a small voice sounded in Molly's head as Ginny continued to sob._ Fred didn't. Your brother didn't. Neither did Tonks or Lupin. Or Alice or Frank. Or Albus or Lily or James. _Molly's tears fell. She had failed one twin and ever one who fought to keep her family safe. Molly would be damned to see it happen again.


	8. Enflamed

Still do not own anything from Harry Potter, but it isn't for the lack of trying. I promise.

Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!  
>Cheers,<br>Scar

-x-x-x-x

An hour later found the Weasley family sitting around a large table in the middle of the Glass Slipper. Author and Naricssa discussed light politics as everyone else busied themselves with they own conversations. Luna was holding Hermione's hand in almost a trance. "Loo" Neville voice cut through the blondes spacing mind. She blinked and looked at her future husband. "She said it was him Nev" Luna whispered. Hermione squeezed her hand and the blonde returned the gesture. Slowly Ron, Harry and Draco appeared at the restaurant and sat down waiting on the last two Weasleys.

"You boys need to find him" Bills voice raised so that the whole table heard him. The odd male trio nodded in response. "We almost lost her once. I won't let it happen again" Harry said with his chest slightly puffed out. Bill nodded stiffly at Harry, the eldest child watched Draco for a moment then turned to attend to his wife.

"Bills right" Ron's voice barely whispered. Hermione's other hand, unoccupied by Luna's reached for her own lover's hand. "It will be okay Ronnie" the curly headed witch stated affectionately. "'Mione Bills right. We did almost lose her. And I'm not just speaking about what happened in the chamber. But after. Ginny stopped eating; she withdrew from everything and everyone. She had to see a specialist" Ron's confession shocked those who were not of the red headed nature.

"Ron-"Author's voice was cut off. "No dad. I won't lose my baby sister like that again. I…I almost lost her. I didn't believe her. She tried to tell me about the diary. But I wouldn't listen, I was too busy running around with harry. I should have listened. She's my fucking sister." His ears turned bright red.

A small hand landed on his shoulder. The youngest Weasley male turned to become face to face with his only sister. Her face still held a soft red hue and her eyes were slightly puffy from crying. She was no longer a young girl anymore. She had grown into beautiful successful young women. Ronald B. Wealsey could not be more proud of her, even if Harry and she broke up.

"Ronnie."Ginny's voice was soft and motherly, like the one he remembered in his childhood. " It is not your fault. Okay." Her brother moved to object but she stopped him. "No. Listen. It is not your fault. It was silly to write back. I should not have written back. I should have told an adult. Dumbledore. Or Snape. Or Flich. You were twelve. I don't blame you, or Harry or Hermione. You three saved me. I know I've been difficult when speaking about ti and what happened. But It is not your fault" Ron's eyes glassed over with tears. _Who was the woman before him?_ He momentarily though before hugging Ginny.

"Now then, let's sit down order and have a nice meal" Mrs. Weasley said patting her youngest son. He smiled softly at the act and helped Ginny into a chair between him and Draco. The large odd looking table chatted about lighter topics for the rest of the evening. Wine flowed, except for Lune, and food was eaten. Slowly after the bill had been settled couples or single individuals floated away from the table and into the darkness of the night.

"Gin do you want us to help you home?" Ron asked. Ginny shook her head after catching Hermione yawn. "No ahead. I'll force Draco to." Ginny replied with a light laugh. Ron nodded and bid the rest of the group goodbye. Now in the later hours of the evening Draco,Ginny,Lune, and Neville were the only ones left.

"Gin I've been thinking. What if this person found out about the chamber because of memories" Luna asked her voice soft as not to draw attention to the conversation. Ginny regarded her friend for a moment before sighing. "You mean from the trials?" the red headed female asked earning a nod from her blonde counterpart.

"You're memories were used to put away the Death Eaters at school. Maybe someone went too far?" Luna asked. Draco shifted nervously; he had never really liked this subject to begin with. The guilt of the chamber and Ginny's involvement fell on his father's feet. He was the one who gave Ginny the diary in the first place. Originally the plan was it was supposed to fall into Harry's hands but that clearly failed. "She is right" the ex-death eater concluded aloud. "You would never know if someone went that far back" Draco murmured. Ginny watched as Lune tired to stifle a yawn. She laughed and shook her head.

"Loo go home with your soon to be husband. We'll do lunch and talk about it tomorrow" Ginny said trying to stifle her own yawn. Luna giggled softly and agreed. The couple separated outside of the Glass Slipper. They had been the last table and Ginny and Draco could hear the restaurant shutting down for the night. "You don't want to be alone do you?" His voice cut through her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled softly. "You must be tired. Go home silly, my house is safe enough" Draco's face darkened at her answer.

"Red" his voice softened along with his facial features. His fingers pushed a slip of hair behind her ear before answering her. "I don't want you to be alone. I-" his voice stopped. Draco was not one for emotional moments, they both knew this. Ginny swore he took after Lucius in that department; Naricssa had already been affectionate with her only son. Ginny smiled softly at her partner.

"Then we'll go home. I think I have tea and I'd like to see who won the last match. You may own my money Malfoy" she said laughing. He smiled at her offer. "You still owe me from the last game" he reminded her as the pair disappeared from the street only to end up in her small flat. "You sure. I don't remember" she said as he hung both their cloaks up near the door. Draco hummed as he double checked the security charms he and Bill had set up around her flat. "Draco." He turned at the sound of his name. She stood with two mugs steaming with tea. "Stop. You're making me uneasy and no one would be stupid to attack me with you near me. Weren't you the one who said dragons don't let their rubies out of their sight?" She chuckled at her last remark. He huffed at her before moving to the couch. She curled next to him and flicked the Wizard Wireless on. A soft mellow song floated through the magical system and into the room.

"You're right. Dragon's don't like their rubies out of their sight" Draco murmured softly into her hair. The smell of honeysuckle lofted into his nose, it caused a smile to appear on his face. "Mum asked about you before you showed up tonight" she said softly. Draco took a sip of his tea and nuzzled her neck. "Oh and pray tell Weasel what did you say?" his tone light and playful. "You were a ferret, selfish, annoying-" her voice hitched when she feels his lips on her neck.

"And?" he asked a smile tugging on the same lips.

"A Slytherin, rich brat, playboy" she trailed off once more as he moved down to her collar bone. Draco set his cup down and shifts on the couch slightly so she was lying between his legs. "Funny you don't complain about those things" he whispered into her skin. She snorted and replied. "I would if mum was right. She thinks we are secretly dating" The two giggled at the thought, not because it was funny but the fact that Molly Weasley thought Ginny could keep a secret that didn't involve work.

"Harry and Ron would have kittens." he said seriously. Ginny shrugged she was used to this. Draco didn't taken relationships serious and she rarely brought he 'us' topic unless to laugh at the idea. Ginny was fine with what they were doing but recently with everyone proposing and having babies Ginny longed to have someone look at her the way her dad did her mum. For that to happen Ginny would have to give Draco up, she wasn't really willing to do that just yet. It wasn't exactly healthy, but she could express herself freely without limits. They both could, they had spent many nights talking about what happened during the war and after. She did run to him when the Harry and Clearwater episode occurred; she even ran to him when the newspapers had gotten too much for her. Draco was safe, how ironic.


End file.
